Hikari and Shinji's Wedding
by Liellana
Summary: Are those wedding bells I hear? Indeed it is, because it's Paul and Dawn's wedding! Ikarishipping!


IKARISHIPPING!  
This is dedicated to ~ClairePatriarch! I promised, remember? And, I thought the diary thing was a little boring, and, you did suggest a wedding! Then, I saw a cool fanart!  
Here's the link: : / / . a r t / – – ?q = % % & q o = 2 1 6

And in case you didn't know:  
Misty: Kasumi  
Ash: Satoshi  
May: Haruka  
Drew: Shuu  
Dawn: Hikari  
Paul: Shinji  
This is the first time I'm going to write using their Japanese names, I think it's cooler that way ^_^

**Hikari and Shinji's Wedding**

"Oh my god! Hikari, this wedding is going to be absolutely marvelous! Our gowns are gorgeous! I wish my wedding would turn out well like this!" Haruka mused, twirling around in a red gown. Kasumi nodded her head.

"Hikari, the flowers smell stupendous!" Kasumi said, smiling. She too, was wearing a red gown. A bouquet of flowers was in her hands.

Hikari grinned, showing off her white gown. "Well, my mother _did_ make them all. They're very beautiful, right? I owe her big time."

The three girls laughed and grinned, marveling their gowns and accessories. Oh, how this wedding would turn out perfect. It was one of the best days of Hikari's life.

**WITH THE BOYS: **

"Hold still Shinji! Don't move about!" Shuu scolded, as he fixed Shinji's cuffs.

"Is it necessary for so many people to be here? Let alone dressing up so much? And my brother's gonna be all over me and ugh… I mean, I can't wait to marry Hikari but…"

Satoshi leaned closer to Shuu and whispered, "Is Shinji seriously complaining about his _own _wedding?"

Shuu smirked, and laughed. "Yes, yes he is." Shuu shoved Shinji his hand back. "There, all done!"

Shinji glared at the ground, as if asking it to swallow him whole. "I don't think I can do this."

"Shuu, come on, let's bail. This tie is choking me!" Satoshi whined, grabbing Shuu's hand. Shuu grinned.

"You want to miss all the delicious food?" Shuu asked. Satoshi's eyes widened.

"Food?"

"Satoshi, every time there's a wedding, there's a reception," Shinji said. Satoshi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Right…"

**WITH THE GIRLS: **

"Alright, Hikari. Remember, this is your day. Don't trip, don't fall. Just, look at Shinji the whole time," Kasumi said, trying to ease Hikari's nervousness.

"What if I _do _trip and fall?" Hikari asked.

"Well, regain composure, and don't let it get to you," Haruka said, smiling.

"Satoshi and Shuu's are going to have a tough time in their hands," Kasumi said. Hikari looked at her quizzically.

"Why is that?"

"Shinji's going to blow up. He complains too much," Kasumi answered. Haruka laughed.

"Nah, Shuu can handle that. Satoshi can't handle the loss of food!" Haruka joked. Kasumi agreed heartily.

Hikari looked up at the clock. She gasped. Kasumi and Haruka looked at her quizzically, then followed her gaze.

It's time for the wedding.

**WITH THE BOYS: **

"No steel gazes. No glaring. No complaining," Shuu listed. Shinji glared at him.

"Hey, Shinji, do you think Hikari can handle the pressure?" Satoshi asked.

"She can. I know it," Shinji said, smiling.

"Woah, someone get the doctor! Shinji's smiling!" Shuu said teasingly. Shinji glared at him.

"And… it's gone." Satoshi laughed. Shuu's gaze averted elsewhere.

"Wonder how the girls are doing…"

"Probably giving Hikari tips on how to walk," Shinji answered. "Don't trip. Don't fall. Don't get nervous. Stare at me."

"How do you know that?" Satoshi asked.

"Your girlfriend gave me a copy of the list," Shinji answered. Satoshi blushed.

"She's not my-"

"Oh, stop it Satoshi. We all know that you love Kasumi," Shuu said.

"Well, you love Haruka!" Satoshi shouted.

"So? At least I admit it, unlike _some_ people," Shuu said. Shinji glared at them, then pointed at the clock. Shuu and Satoshi stopped immediately, looked at the clock, then froze.

It's time for the wedding.

**00000**

Shinji took a deep breath as he took his place in the altar, Shuu and Satoshi behind him. He looked at those who received the invitation, and took time from their oh-so-busy schedule to attend their wedding.

Reiji, his brother, stood out in all his purple glory. A purple shirt, purple jogging pants, and his purple hair. Embarrassing? Probably.

"Shuu, I don't think I can do this," Paul whispered to Shuu, who was closest. Shuu glared at him.

"What are you saying? Look here, mister. A wedding is one of the things a girl likes. They waited for this their entire life! And you're just gonna bail? That's not how it works Shinji," Shuu answered.

"How do you know that?" Shinji asked.

"Haruka," Shuu answered. "Now shut it. Any moment now, Hikari will walk that aisle, and you two will be wed and live happily ever after in a palace full of gnomes and riches."

"You do know how corny that sounds, right?" Shinji asked. Shuu shrugged, and pointed a finger at the piano. The boy in the piano had started playing.

Wedding bells were heard. It was a beautiful sound. Shinji allowed himself to relax. He closed his eyes, and inhaled strongly. After a while, he exhaled, then smirked.

Shinji was ready.

Hikari walked down the aisle, her bridal gown floating behind her. To Shinji, she looked absolutely heavenly. Hikari smiled under her veil. Shinji returned the smile. How nice it seemed.

It was their day. Theirs, and only theirs alone. Hikari reached the end of the aisle, smiled at Shinji, who blushed slightly.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Shinji raised Hikari's veil. He leaned in close to her, and placed his lips open hers.

They did it.

They were married.


End file.
